Demons
by pepper snixx heat
Summary: Questa è una storia sulla Ship Swan Queen, una raccolta di racconti/storia su vari argomenti con sottofondo la canzone degli Imagine Dragon: Demons. Da primo capitolo: Ormai è l'orario d'ufficio era finito, solitamente rimaneva più del dovuto, anticipandosi il lavoro il più possibile così che il sabato mattina sarebbe rimasta libera e l'avrebbe potuto...
1. When the days are cold

**DEMONS**

 **Whene the days are cold**

Il clima del Maine non si poteva dire un clima clemente per le stagioni fredde, quando l'inverno arrivava impetuoso, la neve iniziava a scendere, mischiandosi a ghiaccio e nevischio, ricoprendo di uno spesso strato bianco e scivoloso tutta la città.

Il primo inverno che passò a Storybrook nel Maine fu terrificante, nella Foresta Incantata nevicava e faceva freddo, ma c'erano i domestici che accendevano i camini per tenere caldo il castello, e quando si usciva c'erano de pesanti vestiti fatti di pelliccia. In America invece aveva vestiti leggeri, fin troppo, lanciando la maledizione non aveva messo in conto molte cose, così si ritrovò con un vestito leggero durante il primo gelo. Quel giorno però, la prima volta, passò un intera giornata a scoprire le gioie dello shopping.

Adesso mentre era nel suo ufficio iniziò a nevicare. Un lento e regolare cadere dei fiocchi di neve.

Ormai è l'orario d'ufficio era finito, solitamente rimaneva più del dovuto, anticipandosi il lavoro il più possibile così che il sabato mattina sarebbe rimasta libera e l'avrebbe potuto passare con Henry visto che lo poteva vedere solamente nei week-end, ma ho decise di andare via prima che la neve ricoprisse tutto e tornare a casa sarebbe diventato difficile.

Passeggiava senza ombrello né cappuccio e i fiocchi di neve iniziavano a ricoprire i cappotto e i capelli, faceva freddo ed era bagnata, ma non mi importava, le piaceva e avrebbe continuato a farlo, le ricordava le vacanze invernali nei Regni del Nord con suo padre.

Quando arrivò a casa si tolse di corsa le cose bagnate restando pressoché nuda, solo l'intimo addosso, lo adorava, ma camminare così sotto una nevicata che si faceva sempre più violenta ogni secondo che passava, sarebbe finita che si sarebbe presa una polmonite.

-Ehy.-

Sobbalzò.

-Swan?!-

Emma Swan era davanti a lei con un maglione rosso a collo alto e un paio di Jeans neri infilati negli stivali, mangiando svogliatamente dei pop-corn dalla busta.

E lei era lì, mezza nuda.

-Swan che cosa ci fai lì?-

Regina cercava di coprirsi con le mani, ma uno scoppio di risa davanti a se la immobilizzò un attimo.

-Perché cerchi di coprirti?-

Regina era così sconvolta che prese una felpa di Henry buttata lì vicino e la infilò di corsa, cercando qualcosa per coprire le gambe.

Cercava di abbassare la felpa il più in giù possibile, ma nonostante Henry fosse cresciuto era comunque troppo piccolo, aveva 12 anni e ancora non superava in altezza nessuna delle due, ma sarebbe successo presto.

-Regina, calmati.-

Regina era quasi mortificata, la situazione era imbarazzante ma si sarebbe alleggerita che Emma non fosse stata così spavalda e non avesse riso del suo fisico.

Sicuramente Emma non aveva problemi, un fisico tonico e atletico. Poteva strafogarsi senza ingrassare e in ogni case se avesse messo su dei chili nessuno l'avrebbe fatta sentire meno di quello che era, e sarebbe rimasta comunque bellissima.

Mentre lei?

Fin da bambina la madre l'aveva costretta a puntare in alto, ad avere il fisico fantastico. Una dieta ferrea e dell'esercizio fisico che l'avevano fatta arrivare a pesare 40 chili, e sua madre ancora non era contenta.

Era sempre troppo sovrappeso, troppo gonfia, troppo stanca, troppo così.

Le gambe le erano diventate leggermente storte per via dei continui allenamenti a cavallo, e sua madre gliele faceva coprire con lunghi vestiti piuttosto che i pantaloni. La costringeva a indossare bustini sempre più stretti che non la facevano respirare, e se sveniva per il poco ossigeno la madre si arrabbiava e la castigava, spesso rimaneva per questo giornate intere senza mangiare.

Non voleva che qualcuno a cui teneva la vedeva nuda, con Leopold era una tortura, quando gli gridava di finirla lui non l'ascoltava e lei era costretta a sopportare tutto ciò che lui voleva farle, con Hook era sempre stato sesso da ubriachi, lui non si sarebbe mai ricordato del suo corpo da quanto Rum aveva in corpo, e Ghraam era puro sesso che lei sfruttava al buio più totale.

E nessun altro che i suoi partner sessuali che sfruttava per soddisfarla, l'aveva potuta vedere nuda, o meglio aveva potuto sentire la sua pelle sotto le sue dita, perché mai aveva rapporti con la luce accesa.

Ed ora la ragazza con il fisico praticamente perfetto aveva l'occasione di insultarla e prenderla in giro.

-Emma va via.-

Regina si sentiva umiliata e imbarazzata, non riusciva a trattenere le lacrime e qualcuna sfuggì al suo controllo. Inoltre era paralizzata e non riusciva a fare altro che cercare di coprirsi.

-Ti prego.-

Emma era abbastanza sconvolta dalla reazione di Regina.

Però ritornò sui suoi passi, e uscì dalla porta sul retro.

" _Wow Regina, questa reazione è fuori da qualsiasi schema."_

Così fece il giro della casa e si fermò davanti alla porta bianca. In poco tempo era riuscita a prendersi parecchia neve addosso, così adesso era completamente fradicia.

Arrivata suonò il campanello.

-Chi è?-

La voce di Regina era incrinata dal pianto, lo si poteva sentire dall'altro lato della porta.

-Emma Swan.-

Regina aspettò qualche secondo e poi aprì la porta.

Emma notò subito i capelli ancora bagnati e il naso rosso, probabilmente il mix di pianto e raffreddore aveva fatto il suo dovere.

Aveva messo dei pantaloni di una tuta molto più grandi della sua taglia, presumibilmente di Henry, e aveva addosso ancora la felpa.

Non era la Regina che conosceva.

I capelli era spettinati e bagnati e le cadevano scompostamente sul viso. I vestiti grandi del figlio, del tutto incompatibili con il suo stile, la facevano sembrare ancora più piccola.

Gli occhi erano arrossati e li stava asciugando con la manica della felpa.

-Entra.-

La ragazza entrò titubante.

-Scusa, per prima, e che ero in un momento... personale.-

Emma annuì, aveva paura di parlare visto che precedentemente un semplice "Ehy" aveva quasi scatenato l'inferno.

Così si diresse in cucina insieme alla padrona di casa, a testa bassa.

-Ecco, mi si è fermata la macchina e stava iniziando a nevicare, quindi ho pensato di venire qui.-

Regina annuì. La testa bassa e il viso senza trucco, il pianto e la neve lo avevano lavato via.

-Sei bagnata. Seguimi fatti una doccia calda e ti presto qualcosa di mio.-

Emma voleva far notare alla donna che anche lei era tornata a casa bagnata, e che non aveva avuto il tempo di farsi una doccia calda, ma ormai di bagnato aveva solamente i capelli, la tuta pesante e la felpa la tenevano al caldo.

-Anche tu, ti devi asciugare i capelli. Sembri Morticia Adams.-

Regina sorrise, sicuramente in una situazione meno tesa e imbarazzante avrebbe riso.

Salirono di sopra nel più totale silenzio, ed Emma di tanto in tanto si girava indietro per vedere le sue orme bagnate lasciate sul pavimento.

Regina la portò nella sua camera da letto e le indicò il suo bagno personale.

-Ti lascerò degli asciugamani e dei vestiti sul lavello.-

Emma annuì e ringraziò Regina.

Quando la mora uscì dal bagno chiuse la porta dietro di se. Emma tirò un sospiro di sollievo e si guardò un secondo intorno per capire la situazione.

Il bagno era di due tonalità, blu scuro e bianco, il desine era elegante, moderno e raffinato, esattamente come la padrona. Quando spostando lo sguardo, questo cadde sullo specchio si rese conto in che condizioni era.

I capelli erano appiccati scompostamente al volto e gocciolavano sulla giacca in pelle rossa, leggermente gonfia per via dell'acqua. I leggero trucco che aveva sul viso era colato e i vestiti gli si erano appiccicati addosso senza una forma logica.

-Perfetto.-

Iniziò a spogliarsi e lasciare in un angolo i vestiti, appuntandosi mentalmente di chiedere a Regina una busta per portarli a casa.

Rimasta semplicemente in intimò azionò il rubinetto della doccia e finì di spogliarsi aspettando che la doccia si fosse scaldata abbastanza.

Quando entrò si crogiolò nel calore che l'acqua calda le donava alla pelle, si bagnò l'intero corpo con l'acqua calda, facendola passare tra ogni capello.

Quando fu sufficientemente abituata all'acqua cercò con lo sguardo i vari saponi.

In un angolo della cabina doccia, attaccato ad una mensola di plastica, c'erano svariate creme e saponi. Shampoo, bagnoschiuma, balsamo, e quant'altro.

Prese lo shampoo aromatizzato alla mela, e ne versò una generosa quantità nella mano, per poi passare e massaggiare i capelli.

I capelli erano stati risciacquati e vi era stato applicato il balsamo.

Lasciò il balsamo agire e scelse con cura il bagnoschiuma, tra le varie scelte che Regina stessa le aveva messo a disposizione.

Ne prese uno cremoso sempre alla mela, in realtà tutti i saponi che trovava nel bagno, eccetto il balsamo inodore, erano alla mela. Iniziava a pensare che ne fosse proprio ossessionata da quel particolare frutto.

Stava massaggiano e lavando ogni parte del corpo quando qualcuno bussò alla porta e Regina entrò con un mucchio di roba in mano.

-Ecco, ti lascio tutto sopra il lavello.-

Regina aveva lasciato Emma nel bagno, e era corsa a prendere l'asciuga capelli nel bagno di Henry.

Nella grande villa con il numero 108 posta a Mifflin Street c'erano quattro bagni, troppi perfino per una grande casa come quella, troppi anche per le persone che ci vivevano. Quindi due venivano usati per altro.

In quello di sotto, che veniva usato per gli ospiti si era chiusa la chi ave dentro dopo un gioco poco ortodosso di Henry, e Regina non aveva ancora chiamato Marco per farlo riparare. Il secondo era quello accanto alla camera di Henry, dove Regina aveva fatto mettere una porta, ed era usato solamente da Henry che lo lasciava sempre in disordine e nonostante Emma fosse sua madre e conoscesse alla perfezione il modo in cui il figlio lasciava il bagno, Regina era troppo orgogliosa per far vedere che suo figlio era un casinista. Il bagno di sopra invece veniva usato come stanzino per scope, stracci e quant'altro, poi ovviamente c'era il bagno personale di Regina che Emma stava usando in quel momento.

Attaccò la presa e si asciugò i capelli senza una piega ben precisa.

Quando finì rimise tutto apposto e andò a prendere dei vestiti per Emma. Aprì il suo armadio ma lasciò perdere subito dopo e andò nella camera di Henry a prendere da lì qualcosa. Prese un paio di Jeans, una maglietta a maniche corte e una felpa. Era indecisa se prendere o meno una canotta, ma pensando di comportarsi in maniera iper-protettiva come faceva con Henry lasciò perdere. Prese i calzini grossi di Henry, con l'antiscivolo e si diresse verso il bagno.

Arrivata in camera si ricordò che Emma aveva bisogno di asciugamani e biancheria intima. Gli asciugamani li prese dal mobile accanto alla porta e l'intimo aprì il suo cassetto. Cercò e cercò finché non si ricordò che la mattina prima aveva comprato un completo intimo e non era ancora stato usato. Così scese di sotto e lo prese.

Quando tutto fu pronto, bussò alla porta del bagno e poi entrò.

-Ecco, ti lascio tutto sopra il lavello.-

Regina non aveva messo in conto che il vetro della doccia fosse trasparente.

Appena entrata pote vedere il corpo nudo di Emma di schiena.

Si stava lavando il collo e la parte superiore della schiena, mentre i capelli biondi le cadevano sopra le mani.

Le spalle larghe e le la parte anteriore della cassa toracica erano coperti da un leggero strato di muscolatura, la colonna vertebrale era perfettamente dritta e andava a perdersi vicino alle fossette di Venere.

Sotto, un tatuaggio, era un simbolo che non si riusciva a distinguere.

Sotto il suo fondo schiena, c'era un leggerissimo segno del costume, che senza una particolare attenzione della zona non si sarebbe mai notato, e il sedere dall'esterno sembrava pieno e sodo.

Regina non poté scendere ancora per via della voce di Emma che l'aveva interrotta.

-Grazie mille, Regina.-

La mora uscì di corsa dal bagno.

Caldo.

Improvvisamente tutto il freddo che aveva nelle ossa, il tremore delle mani e la temperatura corporea si alzarono vorticosamente tanto da farle diventare le guance rosse e scottanti.

Le fece un certo effetto vedere il corpo tonico, bagnato e nudo di Emma.

Nelle sua mente iniziarono a vorticarle una miriade di idee.

Le mani perfettamente curare sulla pelle diafana di Emma.

I graffi rossi che sarebbero spiccati.

Le labbra avrebbero lasciato dei segni evidenti e violacei.

Regina si dovette tenere alla cassettiera per non cadere, le gambe cedettero e le immagini di Emma le passarono davanti.

Si guardò e si rese conto di essere impresentabile per i suoi standard.

I vestiti di Henry non erano di certo eleganti così si decise di lasciar perdere quelle malsane fantasie su Emma Swan e andò verso l'armadio a trovare dei vestiti più adatti.

Emma aveva appena finito di risciacquarsi.

Rimase anche qualche altro momento sotto l'acqua calda per rilassarsi, per poi uscire. Prese con una mano l'accappatoio che le aveva portato Regina e lo indossò.

Era morbido e profumato.

Si crogiolò in quella sensazione per un po', per poi iniziare a cambiarsi velocemente, così da non dover sentire il freddo. Regina fu così gentile da portarle dei vestiti di Henry, e l'intimo aveva ancora la targhetta attaccata. Purtroppo, non riuscì a mettere il reggiseno per via della differenza delle taglie, ma non se ne preoccupò più di tanto.

Finì di vestirsi e velocemente sistemò i bagno.

Non sapeva dove sistemare i vestiti sporchi e voleva chiedere a Regina se poteva darle una busta, così aprì la porta.

Caldo.

Non fece in tempo ad aprire completamente la porta, che poté vedere la figura di Regina davanti all'armadio completamente nuda.

In realtà aveva un perizoma nero, ma le porzioni di corpo che copriva era assolutamente minima.

Le spalle minute.

La schiena perfettamente proporzionata.

I capelli che scendevano ma non coprivano una leggera voglia a forma di mezza luna più scura.

I fianchi perfettamente in pari con le anche e il busto portavano sopra un'unica fossetta di Venere che si notava appena sulla parte sinistra del corpo.

Le gambe erano muscolose, stranamente muscolose visto il fisico magro ma delicato di Regina.

I glutei.

Sodi e alti.

Sicuramente sarebbero stati una goduria al tatto.

Emma stessa si spaventò a quei pensieri. Bramava il corpo di Regina a contatto con il suo, le sue gambe incastrate con le sue e le labbra a contatto con la sua pelle.

Regina si mosse, per sistemare il reggiseno, le dita si andarono ad avvicinare, solo in quel momento Emma si accorse delle quanto le dita di Regina fossero lunghe e affusolate.

Si chiese se Regina sarebbe stata in grado di muoverle dentro di lei.

Rendendosi conto di cosa le era saltato in testa chiuse la porta prima che Regina si accorgesse di cosa stava pensando.

Aspettò un minuto o due prima di ridare una sbirciata.

Regina oramai si stava sistemando le scarpe.

-Regina.-

La mora si girò verso la porta del bagno, Emma poté notare come i suoi occhi e il suo naso fossero tornati perfettamente normali.

-Dimmi.-

Emma sorrise e cercò di scacciare le immagini di poco prima dalla sua testa, dando l'impressione a Regina che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava.

-Se potessi darmi una busta per mettere i panni.-

Regina annuì e cercò di scacciare via le immagini che le erano passate davanti quando aveva visto Emma nella doccia.

-Ehm lasciali lì, li lavo io più tardi.-

Emma cercò di protestare, e Regina cercò di bloccare la protesta, ma entrambe vennero interrotte dallo squillare del telefono.

-Ehm, un secondo.-

Regina si avvicinò al telefono fisso che teneva nel suo comodino e rispose.

-Henry, ciao.-

Emma si avvicinò per sentire che cosa Henry stesse dicendo.

- _Ehi Mamma, senti la tempesta di neve non fa uscire nessuno da casa.-_

 _-_ tempesta di neve?-

Sia io che Emma ci guardammo confuse, velocemente ci avvicinammo alla finestra della mia camera e spostammo la tenda.

Neve.

Tutta la strada e il giardino era coperto da uno spesso manto di neve, la macchina dello sceriffo era quasi totalmente coperta, i fiocchi di neve scendevano in un turbinio confuso e fitto che lasciava presagire una pessima nottata, se in poco meno di un ora la pioggia si era trasformata in neve e si era attaccata a terra le cose non potevano che peggiorare.

-Ma non sei uscita di casa?-

Regina ancora attonita guardava fuori dalla finestra, e un turbinio di domande gli si formarono in testa.

Si stava chiedendo come avrebbe fatto a tornare a casa Miss Swan visti i fattori sfavorevoli: la macchina rotta, la tempesta di neve e la macchina rotta coperta di neve per colpa della tempesta.

Una cosa era certa la macchina di Miss Swan non poteva viaggiare.

Poteva prendere la sua, l'indomani come avrebbe fatto ad andare a lavoro?

Avrebbe potuto accompagnarla con la magia, ma ciò che era successo prima al piano inferiore l'aveva scombussolata a tal punto che si trovava malferma sulle sue stesse gambe, quindi usare la magia era fuori discussione.

Sembrava che Miss Swan dovesse rimanere a casa sua.

-Merda, è una tormenta.-

Regina stava per sgridare Emma per le parole prima di ricordarsi che era un'adulta e in giro non c'erano bambini.

-Chi c'è lì?-

Eccetto il più importante che stava al telefono al momento.

-Miss Swan, Henry. Dovevamo finire alcuni lavori ed è venuta a casa.-

Dall'altra parte della cornetta si sentì Henry che riferiva ai coniugi Charming che Emma non era in ufficio, bensì a casa di Regina.

-Oh, mi avranno chiamato anche al Cellulare.-

Henry le disse che avrebbero cercato un modo per farla tornare a casa, dopo che Regina gli spiegò le varie divergenze.

-Oh, e come farà la mamma a tornare a casa?-

Henry si stava già preoccupando, ma Regina lo tranquillizzò.

-Non ti preoccupare tesoro, Miss Swan starà qui questa notte.-

Emma non era al corrente della decisione di Regina che diceva che lei si sarebbe fermata per la nottata, e ne rimase piuttosto confusa e disorientata.

Non poteva farlo.

Emma non avrebbe retto, non poteva assolutamente dormire nelle stessa casa di quello che era stato, anche se solo per un momento un sogno erotico. Era successo troppo di recente perché il suo cervello lo elaborasse nel modo più appropriato.

Il caldo ricominciava a farsi sentire?

-Credi che ci sia bisogno di spegnere i riscaldamenti? Inizia a fare caldo.-

Regina aveva appena messo giù con Henry, doveva averlo salutato e rassicurato mentre lei era persa nei suo pensieri, di fatto la mora la guardò piuttosto confusa.

-Non ho ancora acceso i riscaldamenti.-

La bocca di Emma si aprì in una piccola "o", aveva fatto una figuraccia colossale e adesso era anche più imbarazzata di quanto non fosse prima, e di conseguenza più rossa.

-Miss Swan, si sente bene?-

La bionda era rimasta quasi raggelata sul posto. Emma infatti non si era mossa, e rimase con il viso impietrito e le mani strette a pungo lungo i suoi fianchi.

-Emma?-

Regina si rese conto che Emma era rossa come un pomodoro e la sua espressione era quasi sconvolta. Iniziò a preoccuparsi sul serio, per un secondo le venne in mente che poteva essersi dimenticata qualcosa, come il gas acceso, ma sapeva anche che lo stordimento sarebbe durato un secondo, mentre la bionda era ancora in quella posizione.

-Sei completamente rossa, forse hai la febbre.-

Regina si avvicinò a Emma fino a quando non fu a nemmeno 20 centimetri di distanza, era più bassa di lei non più di 3 centimetri, ma alzare la mano per tastare la fronte le fece strano, fra pochi anni avrebbe fatto lo stesso con Henry. Le posò una mano sulla fronte per assicurarsi che non fosse malata e per colpa sua non si fosse beccata la febbre, Emma sembrava forte, ma doveva ammettere che non voleva sperimentare la convivenza di una notte con una bionda ammalata a cui avrebbe dovuto fare da infermiera.

Fresco.

La mano di Regina era fresca, non gelata come si potrebbe pensare in pieno inverso, ma fresca, e fu un sollievo per il suo viso che andava a fuoco. Il tepore era un toccasana.

-Sto bene-

Emma si spostò repentina dal tocco di Regina facendo un passo indietro.

-Ok.-

-Ok.-

Stettero così per un paio di secondi, a fissarsi, fino a quando Regina non si riprese e si decise a prendere in mano la situazione.

-Ora sistemerò un po' qui e nei bagni, c'è un disordine disumano, poi vediamo di sistemarci meglio noi va bene?-

Emma si limitò ad annuire, mordendosi la lingua per non contrastare Regina. C'erano giusto un paio di vestiti bagnati per terra, di sicuro non serviva una squadra di pulizia per pulirli, anzi, sarebbe bastato raccoglierli e la camera avrebbe di nuovo potuto splendere.

-Se vuole andare a vedere la tv di sotto, o fare quello che desidera, prego.-

Emma scosse la testa.

-Preferisco aiutarti.-

Nessuna delle due parlò per un tempo che sembrò eterno, si limitarono a scambiarsi domande sulle posizioni degli oggetti e sui vestiti, ma oltre quello niente.

-Bhe, in due ci abbiamo messo davvero molto poco.-

il silenziò ripiombò mentre guardavano il loro operato.

-Shoot?-

-Perché no.-

Emma scese di sotto seguendo Regina.

-Regina.-

Emma si ritrovò a titubare per fare quella domanda.

-Che c'è?-

Regina non tolse gli occhi dalle padelle.

La bionda guardava Regina negli occhi, non si era mai soffermata veramente sul suo viso.

I capelli avevano la solita piega leggera ma leggermente vaporosi. Per la prima volta da quando era arrivata a Storybrooke, l'aveva vista senza trucco. Ed era perfetta, la fronte ampia e pulita, le sopracciglia perfettamente arcuate, il naso piccolo non totalmente dritto che finiva leggermente a punta. Le labbra erano carnose e rosse anche senza l'effetto del rossetto. Il mento era piatto e le guancia carnose.

E gli occhi.

Neri.

Da lontano sembravano castano scuro, ma di chiaro avevano solamente due leggere linee grige.

Erano profondi e cambiavano a seconda dell'umore, se la sua rabbia aumentava, le striature diventavano viola.

SI rese conto che la stava fissando senza parlare da troppo tempo.

-Ok, niente alchool per te, cioccolata?-

Emma annuì, preferì non farle sapere che la sua momentanea assenza era dovuta ai pensieri su di lei.

-Meglio.-

Regina iniziò a prendere l'occorrente per preparare la cioccolata, mise due tazze, una nera e semplice presa dallo scaffale, e un'altra lunga con il disegno della Regina Cattiva Disney del cartone Biancaneve.

-Un regalo di Henry!-

Risero insieme, ed Emma volle sapere quanti altri regali simili le avevano fatto. Regina le fece un bell'elenco di tutti i regali che Henry le aveva fatto da quando avevano ricucito il loro rapporto e parlare della EvilQueen non era più fastidioso.

-Ma c'è anche una scritta.-

Regina la girò, nella tazza c'era la scritta "Perfect Mum, Perfect Queen, Perfect Evil".

-Oh, carino!-

Regina versò la cioccolata dentro le tazze, mise la panna e ci versò sopra una spruzzata di cannella e ci mise un bastoncino della stessa a mo di cannuccia, in entrambe le tazze.

-Cannella anche per te?-

Regina sorrise, ricordando che in qualche modo era tutto collegato.

-Sono stata io a far assaggiare per la prima volta a tua madre la cannella.-

Emma decise di provare a scoprire qualcosa di più del passato di Regina, in fondo scoprire qualcosa di più su di lei avrebbe significato scoprire qualcosa di più su le sue origini.

-Regina, tecnicamente tu sei mia nonna.-

Per poco a Regina non andò di traverso la cioccolata.

-Miss Swan, dica nuovamente una cosa del genere e può dormire in mezzo alla tormenta. Per inciso, se fossi sua nonna, Henry sarebbe suo zio.-

-Non c'è suo bisnipote.-

Concludendo così la conversazione, decisero di tacito accordo di smettere di cercare un collegamento tra loro due.

Cenarono e si scambiarono giusto aneddoti della loro giornata senza parlare, entrambe assorte nei loro pensieri.

-La tormenta di neve, non si decide a smettere, per quanto credi che durerà?-

Regina stringeva a se la borsa dell'acqua calda, era saltata la corrente in tutta la città, e la casa era illuminata da candele e lucciole magiche create per l'occasione.

-Non saprei, questa è la prima volta che succede da si arriva ad una tormenta di questo genere, per 30 anni si è semplicemente limitato a nevicare per un paio d'ore. Il tempo necessario per creare il classico manto per far giocare i bambini. Nella Foresta Incantata poteva durare per giorni.-

Ad Emma questa informazione non piacque molto.

-Mi annoio.-

Regina non sapeva come aiutarla, non era pratica di giochi di società.

-Come va l'uso della magia.-

Emma scosse la testa, decise di confessare.

-Non uso la magia da quel giorno al lago.-

Regina era stupita, Emma l'aveva informata che voleva prendere lezioni per poter utilizzare la magia a suo piacimento, che fosse per combattere il cattivo di turno o semplicemente di poter andare a lavoro in una nuvola di fumo e risparmiare 10 minuti.

-Come mai? Voglio dire, avevi detto...-

Emma la interruppe subito.

-è solo che... non è andata bene. Ho provato a farmi aiutare da Blue, ma è così antipatica.-

Regina si lasciò andare ad una risata, era vero, quella fata è una vera rompiscatole e vedere che anche uno dei "buoni" la pensava allo stesso modo, la faceva sentire bene.

-C'è sempre Rumplestinskin.-

Lo sguardo della bionda le fece intendere che cosa pensava della sua idea, in fondo, Gold aveva dei difetti, dei grossi difetti non c'è che dire, ma le aveva insegnato tutto ciò che sapeva sulla magia, o comunque gran parte.

-Bhe, se vuoi posso provare ad insegnarti. Almeno fin che non sarai abbastanza brava da poter continuare da sola.-

Emma non era entusiasta all'idea, Regina era un esperta, e non voleva farsi vedere incapace, non dopo tutto ciò che era successo. Emma voleva tener il passo con l'altra madre di suo figlio, il sindaco della città, regina cattiva.

-Non voglio disturbarti.-

Sperava di essere stata abbastanza autoritaria da bloccare sul nascere l'argomento, ma la mora non era per nulla intimidita.

-Ultimamente le forze del male si sono calmante, ma non si sa ma che domani io abbia un attacco di nostalgia.-

Era strano ma le scappò un sorriso, quella visione avrebbe dovuto farle orrore, ma da qualche parte dentro di se sapeva che non sarebbe successo.

-Proviamo.-

Era da più di mezz'ora che accendeva e spegneva delle luci fluttuanti, e ogni secondo che passava diventava più facile, avrebbe voluto provare qualcosa di nuovo, ma Regina non l'aveva nemmeno ascoltata.

-Miss Swan, prima di fare delle magie più complicate, deve padroneggiare questa in maniera eccellente.-

Oramai accendeva e spegneva le luci con magistratura.

-Bene, ora vediamo, tenere le luci accese.-

Emma lo stava tenendo, era piuttosto facile, bastava fissare le due luci e lasciarle accese, quando perdeva la concentrazione le luci vibravano, ma non durava più di un paio di secondi.

-Perfetto.-

Emma si stava crogiolando nel suo suo stesso brodo, era bello che qualcosa le riuscisse bene.

Regina spense tutte le luci da lei create e lasciò solamente quelle di Emma a brillare.

-Vuoi un altro po' di cioccolate?-

Improvvisamente fu tutto buio, Emma si era girata per rispondere e aveva perso di vista le due luci che si erano spente.

-Ehy, che succede.-

Regina illuminò nuovamente la stanza.

-Ma le tue sono rimaste accese per tutta la sera, eppure non eri concentrata di quello.-

Emma era confusa e leggermente scoraggiata.

-è ovvio che ero concentrata sulle luci, su quelle, sull'uso involontario dei miei poteri, e su moltissime altre cose.-

Emma rimase piacevolmente colpita, aveva dato per scontato che le luci una volta accese avevano vita propria fino a quando qualcuno non le avesse spente.

-è per questo che devi passare molte ore a controllarle, è per questo che devi accenderle e spegnerle. Qui non si tratta solo della luce, ma di tutta la magia, devi accettarla e farla tua.-

Regina stava tornando dalla cucina con due tazze di cioccolata calda in mano, e vide dalla porta Emma che continuava a tenere lo sguardo fisso verso le lucciole.

Aveva la fronte aggrottata, e cercava con tutta se stessa di riuscire nel suo intento, era rimasta a guardarla talmente a lungo che aveva potuto vedere come ogni tot distogliesse lo sguardo per vedere se le luci rimanevano accese.

Era bella, doveva ammettere che aveva ereditato la bellezza dalla madre, i vestiti di Henry la facevano sembrare più giovane, e i capelli leganti in una coda scomposta le davano l'aria di un adolescente scombinata.

-Invece di rimanere lì a guardarmi fallire, potresti portarmi la cioccolata.-

Regina sorrise di rimando al sorriso di Emma, i lineamenti del viso la cambiavano completamente, erano maturi, un po' troppo rigidi in quel frangente, si notava un velo di stanchezza.

-Ecco qui.-

Regina le diede la tazza di cioccolata, e le disse che per quella notte sarebbe finita lì la lezione.

Emma cercò di protestare, ma Regina cercò di spiegare che la magia aveva bisogno non solo di tempo, ma anche di riposo, se ne sarebbe resa conto la mattina successiva, avrebbe avuto mal di testa, nausee e dolori alle articolazioni, e finchè non avrebbe imparato a controllarla, sarebbe andato peggiorando man mano che gli incantesimi si facevano più forti.

Regina stava preparando il letto della stanza degli ospiti, Emma le aveva assicurato che poteva dormire nel letto di Henry e non sarebbe servito cambiare le lenzuola, ma Regina fu irremovibile.

La guardava rifare il letto, la vide piegarsi e muoversi. Stentava a crederci che quella donna avesse vissuto così tanto nella sua vita, fin da quando era bambina aveva intuito che i "cattivi" avevano un buon motivo per esserlo, in fondo anche lei lo era stata in qualche modo, ma proprio non riusciva a capacitarsi di ciò che una donna come Regina aveva dovuto sopportare per arrivare a fare ciò che aveva fatto.

-Buona notte, Emma.-

Se ne andò, lasciando Emma nella stanza del figlio.

Come predetto da Regina la sera prima, quella mattina Emma si sentiva uno schifo.

La testa le gira, e vedeva tutto doppio, aveva la nausea e la cioccolata di quella notte le stava tornando su.

Cercò di mettersi in piedi, ma ben presto si rese conto che non riusciva a mettersi in piedi.

Cercò di chiamare Regina, ma se avesse aperto la bocca non avrebbe retto i conati.

Per fortuna poco dopo entrò la mora, con delle cose in mano che Emma non riusciva a distinguere, le alzò la testa e l'aiutò a bere. Aveva un sapore orribile sembrava un ammasso informe di liquame.

Regina la costrinse a bere, la mise a letto e la coprì nuovamente amorevolmente, poco dopo si riaddormentò.

Come entrò nella stanza, Regina la vide muoversi scompostamente nel letto, era pallida e sudata. Ricordava bene la sensazione.

Cercò di farla alzare leggermente, costringendola a bere quella pozione, era un rimedio magico della foresta incantata, era una vera schifezza nell'odore e nel sapore, ed era meglio non conoscere gli ingredienti, ma era un portento, nel giro di un ora ci si sentiva rigenerate.

Quando scese di sotto, controllò il contatore, aveva smesso di nevicare, e Storybrooke era coperta da un piacevole manto bianco, avrebbe aspettato ancora una decina di minuti, ma poi avrebbe chiamato i Charming per sapere come stava Henry e informarli della situazione attuale.

Sarebbe dovuta andare in ufficio per assicurarsi che la tormenta della sera prima non avesse causato dei danni in città, sperava di non metterci molto, in ogni caso non se ne sarebbe uscita prima di vedere Emma in piedi con il suo solito sorriso tirato.

Andò a sistemarsi, iniziava a sentire freddo solo con il pigiama, passò a vedere in camera nela camera degli ospiti e trovò la donna ancora addormentata.

Si risvegliò e ogni brutta sensazione sembrava essere scomparsa, più che altro rimaneva un leggero fastidio, come dopo una nottata a dormire sulla spiaggia.

Si alzò dal letto come ringiovanita, la casa aveva smesso di girare, le braccia e le gambe erano apposto e aveva un buco allo stomaco per la fame.

Scese di sotto, immaginando che Regina fosse nello studio o in cucina, e infatti stava impastando qualcosa che doveva essere un dolce.

-Buon giorno.-

-Ciao.-

Regina le spiegò che cosa era successo e come l'aveva aiutata a rimettersi, Emma non potè fare altro che ringraziare, non sapendo bene come interpretare il gesto.

Guardò fuori dalla finestra e vide il bianco manto che copriva la strada, fuori c'erano dei bambini che giocavano con i nonni, ragazzi che correvano e adulti che si godevano il freddo prima di andare a lavoro.

-Non devi andare a lavoro?-

Regina scosse la testa, aveva chiamato in ufficio e le avevano detto che andava tutto bene.

-Dovresti prenderti un giorno di ferie anche tu.-

Emma annuì pensierosa.

Era successo qualcosa quella sera, che cosa non sapeva dirlo, ma era successo, si chiedeva che cosa avesse effettivamente visto e quali illusioni erano frutto della sua fantasia, Regina si era comportata in maniera stranamente amorevole.

Emma era appena scesa, era rosea, e camminava eretta.

La bionda stava guardando fuori dalla finestra, Regina poteva ancora vedere le stesse cose che aveva notato la sera prima, almeno il pensiero che l'aveva tormentata tutta la notte, il pensiero di aver avuto qualche tipo di allucinazione, fantasie dovute a chissà quali ragioni.

Era successo qualcosa che le aveva fatto avere quelle immaginazioni, c'era qualcosa che l'aveva portata ad avere quelle visioni.

-Emma, ho chiamato i tuoi e parlato con Swon, ti aspettano per pranzo, se vuoi riposarti ancora un po' puoi stare qui. A casa tu non è facile.-

Risero, Neal piangeva, Henry giocava e i suoi rompevano, un altro paio di ore di sonno non le avrebbero fatto male, ma voleva allontanarsi da lì il prima possibile.

Era successo qualcosa quella sera, ma nessuna delle due sapeva cosa.

Erano sulla porta, aspettando che l'altra dicesse qualcosa.

-Potremmo continuare, intendo dire con le lezioni. Piano piano sarà più facile affrontare il dopo.-

Emma rise e annuì.

Era successo qualcosa quella sera, ma nessuna delle due sapeva che cose.

Forse, sarebbe successo qualcosa in futuro. Forse quelle visioni non erano frutto della loro fantasia ma erano reali, forse avevano visto qualcosa.

In quel momento erano solamente due donne. Sarebbero andate avanti con i loro lavori, cercando di arginare i danni che i delinquenti facevano e cercando di sistemare i problemi che una cittadina poteva avere.

Due madri.

Averebbero cresciuto Henry al meglio, era un ragazzo intelligente, educato e intraprendente.

Erano un sacco di cose, e la maggior parte non combaciavano con l'altra.

La regina cattiva sarà per sempre una parte di Regina e mai la potrà eliminare, così come la Salvatrice è una parte di Emma che non potrò ignorare a lungo.

In quel momento erano due conoscenti.

Dovevano imparare a conoscersi, imparare come convivere con i loro problemi e trovare delle soluzioni

Due amiche.

Che avevano condiviso momenti ed emozioni, che si potevano capire.

Ma niente ci dice che quella situazione non poteva cambiare.

Avrebbero continuato con i loro lavori, a crescere Henry e a salvare il mondo, avrebbero continuato le lezioni di magia e ogni qual volta che Emma sarebbe stata male, Regina avrebbe preparato quell'intruglio infernale.

Avrebbero continuato, e con il tempo, qualcosa sarebbe potuto cambiare.

Per sempre.

Salve, numero uno, Lana Parrilla ha gli occhi marroni, con qualche striatura più scuram ma nei dvd della prima stagione ha gli occhi grigi e mi divertiva l'idea, così in questa storia Regina ha gli occhi con le striature grigie.

Spero che la storia vi piaccia, è una raccolta di storie/racconti sulla coppia SwanQueen.

Lasciate una recensione!


	2. And the cards are fold

**And the cards are fold**

Il disco continuava ad andare, due ragazzi lo guardavano ammaliati, Emma era l'unica in tutta la città di Storybrooke ad avere ancora un lettore CD, soprattutto un lettore CD funzionante.

Era rimasta solo lei, solo lei tutta la generazione di adulti che avevano visto l'evolversi di Storybrooke, l'ultima che aveva visto la foresta incantata, l'ultima della generazione magica.

I suoi nipoti, quando andavano a trovarla, ascoltavano i racconti di quei tempi che sembravano remoti e lontani.

Emma era l'ultima rimasta.

Gli altri erano tutti morti, alcuni uccisi durante le guerre, altri di malattia e altri ancora erano semplicemente invecchiati.

Erano passati 65 anni da quando era arrivata a Storybrooke sopra un vecchissimo maggiolino giallo, era andato a vederlo cinque anni prima, durante il sessantesimo anniversario della rottura della maledizione, era al museo di Storybooke, insieme al suo giubbotto rosso, la collana d'oro di Regina, la spada di suo padre e altri oggetti che vennero usati in quella che venne definita l'era magica.

Dopo l'uccisione del Mago, dopo l'uccisione di KraVen, iniziò il periodo di pace.

La pace era decisamente diversa da ciò che si si aspettava, almeno per Emma.

SI era abituata ad una vita avventurosa, e per quanto se ne lamentasse, tornare a quella vita fatta di routine e famiglia era stato più difficile del previsto.

Il lavoro, la casa e la famiglia.

Lavoro, casa e famiglia.

Lavoro. Casa. Famiglia.

Da allora aveva vissuto una vita perfettamente normale.

I ragazzi le chiesero nuovamente di raccontare la sua vita, come sempre, come ogni volta non la lasciavano andare oltre la fine della magia.

Eppure era proprio lì che iniziò la disfatta.

Quando la testa del mago cadde toccò terra, fu l'inizio della fine.

Come ogni volta, chiese all'infermiera di prendere una penna per scrivere la lista de nomi. Aveva iniziato 50 anni prima, dopo la prima morte.

Gli esseri magici furono i primi a morire.

Grenny morì alla veneranda età di 95 anni, strano pensare che non era molto distante da quella che aveva lei in quel momento, aveva sempre visto la signora Lucas come una donna anziana, e ora era lei la "nonna del villaggio".

E molti nomi a seguire in quella lista.

Ruby.

Rumple.

Belle.

David.

Morirono amici, parenti, e sconosciuti, questo la faceva impazzire. Henry, il suo bambino, ormai era cresciuto, si era appena sposato, e aveva deciso di trasferirsi lontano in Europa per far stare la sua famiglia il più lontano possibile dal mondo magico.

Aveva riso.

Aveva riso quando suo figlio l'aveva avvertita che sarebbe diventata nonna.

Nonna. Non era stata una brava madre, ma sperava che i nipoti avessero una buona opinione di lei, purtroppo non li vedeva quanto avrebbe voluto. Forse era un bene che abitassero lontano, magari in quel modo sarebbe stato molto più facile, i nipoti non avrebbero assistito ai suoi disastri.

Mary Margaret.

Blue.

Archie.

August.

Aveva pianto a tantissimi funerali, troppi. Alcuni di loro erano quasi felici di lasciarsi andare. Killian era malato da tanto tempo, e si è lasciato morire in mare. Fu quello il suo funerale, la nave partì e nessuno ne seppe più nulla, fino a due mesi dopo, quando la Jolly Roger Seconda fu trovata alla deriva completamente abbandonata, solo una bottiglia di rum rovesciata nella cabina del capitano.

Morto come capitano della sua nave. Morto in mare.

Thinkerbell.

Mulan.

Ashley.

Philip.

Era stata lei a consolare figli, mariti, moglie e parenti. Lei era sempre lì, a lasciare alle persone addolorate una spalla su cui piangere.

Grumpy.

Aurora.

Chrisopher.

Whale.

Era rimasta sola, tutte le persone che erano lì quando quel suo vecchio maggiolino superò il confine di Storybrook, se ne erano andate.

Ma i bambini non volevano sapere quelle storie.

Volevano sapere di quando Emma aveva spezzato la maledizione di Regina.

Quando Regina era diventata la salvatrice ed Emma l'oscuro.

Quando Emma era andata nella Foresta Incantata e Regina aveva sconfitto sua sorella.

Quando la famigerata Evil Queen era morta e la salvatrice si era nascosta a piangere il giorno del suo funerale.

Regina.

Regina se n'era andata.

Regina era morta.

Regina.

I bambini avrebbero ascoltato un'altra storia.

A storia d'amore di due donne, la storia d'amore di due amanti, la storia d'amore di Emma e Regina.

Regina era spirata in una serata di Maggio, c'era il Tramonto, le stelle sopra Storybrook sarebbero apparse entro pochi minuti, e strade erano silenziose e tutta la città si era fermata per onorare la loro regina.

Herny era lì fermo a guardare sua madre andarsene, non piangeva, sembrava quasi catatonico. Era solo un ragazzo al suo ultimo anno di liceo.

L'abbraccia, la stringeva con tutta a forza che aveva, le labbra perdevano colore, e il suo seno aveva smesso di alzarsi ritmicamente.

Regina era morta.

Avrebbe dovuto amarla di più, avrebbe dovuto amarla alla luce de sole e non nascoste in casa, ad amarsi senza luce.

Emma cercava di farsi forze per suo figlio, ma l'unica cosa che riusciva a pensare fu che non meritava l'amore di Regina.

La seppellirono in una giornata di Giugno, due giorni dopo il suo decesso.

Ci fu una discussione su quale vestito dovrebbe avere.

Snow White era certa che il vestito da cavallerizza che indossava da giovane, quando era una dolce adolescente innamorata, andasse bene.

Zelena pensava che dovesse indossare uno dei vestiti da Regina Cattiva, doveva combattere la morte con la sua parte più cattiva.

Henry Pensava che dovesse avere un vestito elegante, uno di quei vestiti che tante volte aveva visto addosso a sua madre.

Emma pensava che nessuno di questi andasse bene, sì, Regina era stata un'adolescente dolce e innamorata, una cavallerizza provetta nei giorni della sua giovinezza, ma quello era solamente l'inizio della sua vita, aveva vissuto talmente tanto dopo quei giorni che non sarebbe stato giusto eliminare dalla sepoltura tutto il resto.

Regina era stata la temuta Evil Queen, ma da la strada che aveva fatto per redimersi? Henry, Storybrook? No, Regina non poteva eliminare tutto ciò che era venuto dopo, il suo cammino per diventare un eroe.

Avrebbe avuto senso vestirla come il sindaco di Storybook, forse era la scelta più azzeccata, ma Emma sentiva che non sarebbe stato corretto nei suoi confronti. Regina non era il Sindaco di Storybrook, era semplicemente Regina.

Emma pensava che Regina andasse seppellita nuda, spoglia da qualsiasi etichetta: regina, sindaco, madre, amante, figlia.

Spoglia da qualsiasi tipo di canone.

Nuda a essere solamente Regina.

Fu seppellita in nero, era il suo colore dopo tutto.

Nessun vestito, ma una semplice coperta, una coperta in seta nera, lucida, che la copriva dal seno in giù, sotto nuda.

I capelli lisci le cadevano sulle spalle, e li la catenina.

Era così bella, costretta dentro quella bara in mogano.

Emma non pianse, non quando la portarono all'ospedale, non quando morì, non durante in funerale.

Il municipio era vuoto, era stato celebrato lì il funerale, sembrava adatto, e la bara sarebbe stata sposta nel pomeriggio, sarebbe stata seppellita affianco a Daniel, suo padre e Cora, dentro la sua cripta.

Emma era l'unica rimasta, l'unica che non si era allontanata dopo la conclusione, era rimasta lì a fissare la donna, e fu in quel momento che pianse.

Pianse tutte le lacrime che aveva, non riuscì o non provò a trattenere i singhiozzi, pianse e colpì il corpo di Regina.

L'aveva amata.

L'aveva amata così tanto che faceva male, faceva male anche solo respirare in quel momento.

Le strappo dal collo la catenina, la tirò talmente forte da ferirla, per un secondo pensò che le avesse fatto male, poi ricordò che Regina aveva smesso di vivere. Lasciò la sua catenina appesa alla porta del numero 108 di Mifflin Street.

Aveva iniziato ad amarla una giornata di Luglio, la vide entrare da Grenny, come tutte le mattine, ed ebbe un flash, un improvviso scorrere di immagini dentro la sua testa.

Tutte le volte che lei le parlava, la insultava, la prendeva in giro.

Tutte le volte che aveva sorriso, pianto, gridato.

Tutte le volte che aveva salvato Henry, le volte che lo aveva abbracciato, le volte che lo aveva amato.

Le aveva sorriso, si era sistemata i capelli dietro l'orecchio e si era avvicinato al tavolo. Come sempre aveva poggiato il suo giaccone e si era seduta insieme alla famiglia Charming, rubando le patatine fritte dal piatto di David.

Rimase imbambolata a guardarla.

Ci misero un po' a risvegliarla, ma per fortuna nessuno si rese conto quale fu il centro dei suoi pensieri.

Da lì fu una strada in discesa, il non riuscire a controllarsi in sua presenza, spiegare i comportamenti alle altre persone.

Fu come l'inizio di qualcosa di talmente potente da risultare più effimero che duraturo.

L'aveva baciata in una nottata di Settembre, dopo un appuntamento. Regina non sapeva che fosse un appuntamento nel vero senso della parola, due persone che si piacciono vanno a cena, era invece convinta che fosse semplicemente un'uscita tra amiche. Fu dopo che scese dal Maggiolino di Emma, si avvicinò alla porta e fu in quel momento che la baciò. le sue labbra poggiate sulle sue.

Era ferma immobile.

Gli occhi spalancati.

Emma si staccò di botto, e cercò di scappare, ma Regina la trattenne per un braccio.

L'aveva spogliata per la prima volta una mattina di Ottobre, il giorno del compleanno di Emma.

Avevano iniziato ad uscire e Emma si era diretta nell'ufficio del sindaco la mattina per evitare tutti gli auguri della città.

Fu così che si ritrovò a baciarla, mettendosi a cavalcioni su di lei. Levarle la camicetta, continuando fino a quando i vestiti di entrambe non furono sparsi per terra.

Fu quella la prima volta che fecero l'amore.

La porta chiusa a chiave, le tapparelle abbassate e il mondo chiuso fuori.

Non era riuscita a parlarne, amarla alla luce del sole era terrificante, nessuno poteva sapere che cosa succedeva tra loro due.

Avevano litigato per la prima volta in Novembre, la loro relazione stava andando avanti, e nel bene e nel male stavano insieme.

In segreto.

Non Henry, non Zelena, non i Charming.

Uscivano di nascosto, si amavano al buio, si nascondevano nella notte.

E oramai a Regina stava stretto, le macchinazioni, i sotterfugi e le bugie non voleva sopportarle.

Odiava dover mentire a Henry su cosa faceva, con chi stava o dove andava.

Lo sfogo più grande arrivò una mattina, nell'ufficio dello sceriffo.

Dopo le frequenti insistenze della madre, Emma, si decise ad accettare l'invito ad uscire di Killian Jones, e quando Regina era venuto a saperlo le cose peggiorarono.

Fu una notte di Dicembre che Emma disse di amarla, era l'alba e Regina era sotto il portico a bere una tazza di te caldo.

La vide durante il suo allenamento quotidiano, era sudata e con i capelli in disordine, ma andò lì, si fermò.

Non parlò, non la salutò, si avvicinò a lei e lo disse. Disse di amarla, aspettò un minuto, il tempo per Regina di assimilare quelle parole e poi corse via.

Fu in Agosto che Regina troncò la loro relazione, meno di anno.

Aveva capito che Emma non si sarebbe mai esposta per lei, non avrebbe mai lottato per il loro amore, non sarebbe mai andata contro il pensiero di Storybrook per stare con lei.

Così la lasciò.

Erano davanti al portico, lo stesso che aveva visto tutta la loro storia.

Non ci furono scenate o pianti, non ci furono suppliche o preghiere, ci fu tristezza e risentimento, ci fu delusione e amarezza.

Era davvero finita.

Fu un giorno di Gennaio che Regina partì, un viaggio in torno al mondo, avrebbe toccato tutti i continenti. Sarebbe partita da New York per andare verso l'emisfero australe. Australia, Nuova Zelanda, i continenti dell'Africa per poi passare al Sud America.

Henry raccontava a tutti quello che Regina le scriveva o le diceva per telefono, tutti sapevano chi incontrava e cosa faceva in terra straniera.

Tutti eccetto Emma, evitava addirittura di nominare Regina.

Ogni cosa che la riguardasse era chiusa in una scatola, nascosta in fondo all'armadio e mai mossa da lì.

Regina tornò una mattina di Marzo.

Salutò tutti, e diede a tutti dei pensierini che aveva portato dai suoi viaggi, un arco intagliato del sud America per Snow, una prima edizione di un libro dal vecchio mondo per Belle, un amuleto àètotem dall'America del nord per Ruby, aveva pensato a tutti, ma ad Emma non aveva comprato niente. Si era limitata a dire che c'era qualacosa nell'altra valigia, ma entrambe sapevano che era una bugia.

Fu l'ultima volta che parlarono prima di...

Fu in Febbraio che Regina svenne, una delle giornate più brutte che mai Storybrook aveva vissuto.

La regina era malata.

Lo scoprì in Dottor Whale, che diede la notizia con grande dispiacere.

Regina era malata. Le aspettative di vita davano un ben poco da sperare, perfino Snow White non sapeva quale discorso sulla speranza fare.

Fu i primi giorni di Maggio che Regina venne ricoverata in ospedale, in maniera permanente.

Il reparto di oncologia era freddo e inospitale, inizialmente era sempre Regina, più magra, più sciupata ma sempre Regina.

Poi peggiorò, servivano sempre più macchinari, sempre più fili e aghi. Regina aveva smesso di essere lei.

Chiese di andare a casa, non voleva morire in uno squallido letto d'ospedale.

Con la sedia a rotelle la trasportarono, ma la adagiarono nel suo letto, Henry le sistemò i cuscini, Snow l'aiutò a mettersi più comodamente.

Poi spirò.

Emma finì di raccontare questa storia in Aprile, era stanca, e faceva fatica a tenere le carte in mano, la sua poltrona preferita sembrava scomoda e la luce iniziava a dare fastidio.

Chiamò l'infermiera e chiese di abbassare le tapparelle.

Spegnere la luce.

Far uscire i ragazzi.

La lettera sotto il letto, il suo testamento.

 _Henry._

Poggiò la testa sulla poltrona, chiuse gli occhi, morì.

Questa è la storia di Emma e Regina, il loro amore nascosto e di come una donna l'aveva tenuto dentro di se fino a quel 17 Aprile, quando un gruppo di ragazzi di Storybrook scoprì che la salvatrice era innamorata della Regina Cattiva.

Tutta Storybrook, i discendenti delle persone che aveva conosciuto, i figli dei suoi amici più cari.

Henry.

Era stata sepolta accanto ai suoi genitori, la lapide accanto a quella della madre e del padre, appena dietro la sua, quasi a toccarsi un'altra lapide.

 _Beloved mother, dear friend, Evil, Queen, Savior._

Beloved mother, dear friend, sheriff, Savior.

Ecco il secondo capitolo, ditemi che ne pensate!


End file.
